guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darksyde Never Again
LOL! i fricken love the bondage fetish user box... much props--Schlumpy 21:24, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :Thnx mang. I'm gonna add something here. Uhh...i've already forgotten what i was gonna add. Ok another time, then.--Darksyde Never Again 15:54, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Userpage Show preview pls. Lord of all tyria 12:40, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Oh, sorry, i'm still kinda learning this =/--Darksyde Never Again 12:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) randomness Happy birthday! :D --84.24.206.123 15:21, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Thank you! But you really should log in so i know who to thank! =P--Darksyde Never Again 17:40, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::Then perhaps I should make an account some day ^^' Lazyness ftl --84.24.206.123 15:26, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::You should make an account! I was expecting a Happy Bday from a certain someone on here, since i told them my bday >.> /sneer--Darksyde Never Again 20:12, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I've done it. Happy? :P --Vipermagi 15:28, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Quite =P--Darksyde Never Again 15:32, 21 September 2007 (CDT) This user supports EotN Armor Yay! Someone with rational thought. Tired of seeing "RESKINS FTL" everywhere...Yeah, a lot of it is pretty bad, but there are at least one or two very nice new armor sets. That is good enough for me, even if it isn't "40 new sets" that were "promised". (T/ ) 04:34, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, good thing i got my anger problems (mostly) under control. I used to flip out and swear whenever someone said "reskin"--Darksyde Never Again 00:09, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Aaaaaaah, so that's why you got mad at me (along with a few other people) at Talk:Mursaat Scythe. Thoughtful 21:33, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wasn't mad, was just trying to add some intelligence and independent thinking to Gwiki. A lot of people tend to just go with the flow, if one persons says "reskin", they ALL say reskin. I hate it. But i do have a habit of seeming angry =/. I'm very rarely angry, so it's just safe to assume that i'm not angry in any post of mine you see in the future, got rid of my anger problems a bit ago.--Darksyde Never Again 02:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you, nice to know that you weren't angry ^^ (it may just have been seen by me that way because of the surrounding posts) Thoughtful 12:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Paragon Congrats on the new armor. -- Hopefulaltruist 08:33, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! It was pretty exciting getting it, though i didn't get to say my speech due to some people bailing on the trip =(--Darksyde Never Again 17:06, 25 January 2008 (UTC) zomg. We both have bondage userboxes. :O 03:23, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :For reals? I'll have to look at your page!--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) TX Ty :P your chars look cool too xD The Falling One 11:26, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! But they don't compare to your necro, he's wai 1337--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Your name If you don't mind but could you explain how you decided upon your username? I've always thought it as one of the most creative and original usernames I've ever seen [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:41, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! It's a fairly long and semi-emo story. Darkside and Darksyde have been my usernames for like, ever. Awhile ago(I think the summer i was 15, going on 16), I (Accidentally) pissed off my at-the-time GF, who was my first real gf ever. I was pretty scared that I'd lose her, and not being familiar with such situations I kinda freaked out. When she said she was ok, just a bit mad, I was relieved and said "Never again". My MSN name had changed to "Darkside... Never Again". I liked the sound of it, so I kept it even after I was done with my "emo phase". The things we do for love at young ages =P--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 21:47, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's a interesting way, pretty commendable imo. [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) DOB You share the same birthday as me! Just thought you'd like to know ^^ 21:15, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, that was me who said that btw Piggyboy 21:17, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Same year, too?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 21:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Teh Userbox W/ All the avatars on it I dun understand it D:... Im also uber jealous of ur siggy cus i have no damn clue on how to make mne all special with doodads and such... I hope you die --Schlumpy 01:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :LoL, how can you not understand it? I didn't even put all the relations, did you know that Lyssa and Grenth dated, but Grenth turned Lyssa lez, and Dwayna is Balthazar's younger sister. Silly Plague.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 18:52, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Right... Maybe im just retarded... and umm... my sig>Your Sig... --[[User:Schlumpy|'Schlumpy']] :::Oh shit, its pink you asshole... Imma murder you ::::LoL sucka Epic pwnt--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 01:56, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Norn armor stuff&NPA warning Was some odd joke of Hellbringer. Kinda weird. Look it up in the history if you want. Don't think he was serious, seeing he didn't even try to impersonate me properly :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, it's alright. Even if someone really was threatening me with NPA i wouldn't care. I tend to get into disputes with "authority figures" a lot =P--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 21:41, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Hey bitch,Urr You banned or just not playing anymore?--Schlumpy 11:43, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Not playing. I was just thinkiing today of putting that on my page.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 22:41, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I made joo a user box... In recognition of you leaving gw... i haz oober leetz skizizzles :D --Schlumpy 18:05, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, i saw it. I wish i had left GW for a job. Being a stripper pays well.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:11, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Quittar I just saw you load into an Alliance Battle and leave immediately... you'd better have been on the Kurzick side. 22:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) You I can't even remember anymore why we have a mutual dislike for each other. (T/ ) 03:29, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I remember various small reasons that just sorta build up over time. I'm one of those love-hate people. You can hate me, or love me, or not know me. Never a combination.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 03:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) err... hi In consideration of casual skimmers who don't want to hover over each signature to make sure who signed it, would you mind altering your sig to one that is more visually identifiable? Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:52, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :It's quite visible to me.. I don't know how to make it more visible?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 00:17, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::The white doesn't show up for people using monobook. Also, "Gerroh" is not your username and does not resemble your username in any way - GW:SIGN#Appearance_and_color says "Signature must show their user name or by other means make clear the user name." ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 00:22, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh lame. The white sticks out on Gamer Monaco. That's why i didn't see what's so invisible. Give me a minute...--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 00:23, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::When I eyeball the page, I do not see any of the words "Darksyde", "Never", or "Again"; I don't even see the initials. I don't know how your name can be less visible )-: (edit conflict. Basically what Wizardboy said). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::I swear these people are constantly on the rag... --[[User:Schlumpy|'Schlumpy']] 09:38, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I totally agree.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 20:05, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you Hey Thank you a lot for posting the userbox code on my talk page for me, i did try editing other pages where userboxes appear to see the code, but all the ones i checked didn't show up, i even found one that said something like userbox = secret or something, so i thought all the pages i checked might have the codes hidden,I see yours does not and you have showed me how to do it, thank you again much appreciated. Durga Dido 04:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Sir beastmaster share your godly method of lvling a pet within 30 minutes =P-- 03:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Ruins of Sahlahjah. It's 30 min if you push hard and know what you're doin. On hard mode, you can get a level like every 3-4 min once you get to the higher levels--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 05:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Should also note that it gets you a Hearty pet, which, imo, is best. Dire pets die too fast.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 05:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Elder is, imo, king. Your pet doesn't deal even worse damage, and can at least sustain a blow. Matter of opinion, I guess. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::Elder's good, i like Elder, however i prefer Hearty for Enraged Lunch build(Enraged Lunge is the elite, duh). The pet damage itself isn't very high, so a slight reduction isn't a big deal, and the extra health helps against assholes who like to hunt pets in PvP.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 19:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Enraged > Enraged. lolKds when paired with H Bash (and Bulls if you're an asshole/suck at landing Bulls). --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Not a thumper =P R/any with +30 shield and +5/+30 weapon. Besides, watching a monk struggle to mitigate 120 dmg every other attack is much more fun than KD.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 21:25, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dire pets are the only advantage pve characters have over pvp characters. 00:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Pet evolutions in general(Personally, i prefer hearty since 3 or 4 dmg each attack isn't a big deal), as well as messed up weird mods from Proph(Which are usually useless) are the only advantage. This guy i knew got a hammer with fire damage and -1 health degen.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 01:12, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Stereotypes you should add monk, Ranger, and rits. Monks: If I bring spells that cost more energy, i can heal for more! Rangers: Savage Shot and D-Shot are 1/4 activating time which allows me to do more damage quicker! Rits: I use lots of spirits to deal tons of damage. but i need to set up as fast as possible, moving just wastes time. Smiting Monks: What? can it be a Rit or an Ele while dealing holy damage for a change?-- 22:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :That does give me some good ideas... Hmm...--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 07:02, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Late-ish comment, but I give that section 5 XD out of 5. You don't have anything for smite monks who don't tell you they are smite monks, though! (common bad AB experience, at least for me: taking a Monk and finding out that he has Jesus Beam instead of WoH, and not even Smite Hex/Condition...grr) (T/ ) 06:50, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::: "And God said: "Let there be lasers!". And so it came to pass that the Countess, ...." So anyways, RoJ is rather nice at clearing whole shrines, but yeah, Smite Hex/Cond are a nice touch :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, but when you are specifically looking for a Monk to heal and prot and, you know, be Monkish, it's awful. Because then your team of 4 has no support and you just get lolowned. While I don't believe every team in AB needs to be balanceway (takes too long to form groups tbh), you ought to always have at least one Monk/Rit/support dude. Because if the shrine NPCs/wammos/dagger rangers are killing you, you fail. (T/ ) 14:10, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::That's a good idea, i've had bad experiences with that, too, only it's in RA so i can't even ask them prior to entering the match. I'll add more stereotypes sometime soon.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 19:31, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Where's the option "Close down PvX so PvP has more creativity, and PvE has less elitism"?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 01:47, 19 yeah, theres no way terrible skill balance is what makes pvp uncreative. on an unrelated note, creative is just another way of saying "doing it wrong". Ojamo 04:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I think he's right, but the problem is that there will always be some site that has a load of builds available to public. And about creativity: if it wasn't for creativity, most builds in PvX wouldn't even exist, but because they were good they got overhyped, everyone started using it and then it wasn't considered "creative" anymore.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::PvX is useful as a resource for those times when you're like, "I know there's a build for this but I don't have the template/can't remember how it works". For example if I quit guildwars and came back in a year, maybe I'd forget how to do 600/smite, so PvX could help me with that like any other wiki about any other subject. Also, even though "creative is doin it wrong", if you're in PvE or such and just want to play for fun, there's lots of inspiration to be found on PvX if you're not that creative yourself. (Caveat: Deadly Arts Paragon was creative.) ::The problem with PvX is when people "abuse" it, so to speak. It's not hard at all to get the skills for a build, and equipment is also usually easy, especially for PvP characters. But to learn how to play it properly takes time. Even though it becomes less and less every update, Build Wars is a game where the winners are determined by how skilled players they are, not what their equipment is or what bar they are running. So when I'm in AB and someone kills a bad sin, they say "lol wiki build". It doesn't matter if you're running one of the most powerful bars (Shadow Prison, pimpslap, critscythe, blah blah), if you suck at the game you're going to lose anyway. Place like PvX deludes those people into thinking they can win based on their build alone. Imho. (T/ ) 09:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::The thing is there are some builds that can make even the most awful, most clueless players victorious more than 50% of the time. Plus, i don't like seeing matches where 2 or 3 people have the exact same build. The other problem is in PvE, or organized PvP people won't take you unless you have a PvX build, or they're a friend. If you're not using PvX, and you don't have any friends who want to do the same thing as you, you're F'd. I've been running a blood nec in RA and winning more than half my matches, and even win some of those ever tense 1v1 situations, but i'd never be allowed in a TA team because that particular build is not on wiki.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 16:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, that whole "creative = doing it wrong" really grinds my gears, because without creativity, there's no change, without change, there's no progress. We'd still be living in grass huts in Africa if it wasn't for creativity. Hell, probably wouldn't have even gotten that far. It applies to both RL and GW.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 16:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::You'll never get on a TA team with a blood necro because every build in TA is stupidly broken and none of them use a blood necro. Same goes for every other aspect of guild wars: you can run stupidly broken cookie cutter builds and win, or be creative and lose. I'm not saying this is a good thing, but thats how it is, and dont pretend shutting down pvx will change a thing. Ojamo 05:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I hear this all the time, and it's so goofy. As the saying goes, "In the mind of the novice, options are many, in the mind of the expert, options are few." That is to say, there can only be so many bests. If you create a build, it generally has a purpose. As you test and refine your build you get closer to the best way to perform that purpose and eventually you reach the pinnacle and that's it. Sometimes there are a few minute differences but it is still just as effective at performing it's purpose. ::::::This is what PvXWiki is. It is a living, breathing community that strives to create the best build to perform each purpose. If you set out to create a minion master, there's bound to be the best, most effective combination of skills, right? Well, instead of one person working to find it, a handful of talented players work together to find the perfect balance of powerful skills and present the (albeit currently) most powerful form of that build. Those are the facts. Eventually every build will evolve to become a "cookie cutter" build, because they are both drawing from the same well and striving for the same purpose. Creativity is superficial in a finite shallow game. Man up and accept that PvX builds are representative of the most refined builds. ::::::Although, there is something to be said about pompous people and elitism, because, as I said before, creativity in Guild Wars is superficial. — Powersurge360 07:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not necessarily because depending on your situations, one skill may be superior to another. And as the game evolves(Too many monks in one kind of PvP, so more people bring anti monk, so the monks bring more defense, etc), other skills become better than others. And running a predictable build is very rarely the best option. Seriously, what "skilled" player dies to PS anymore? If people were more creative, we'd maybe find new ways of exploiting PS, though i'd prefer people try other elites...--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 15:49, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::PS is so ridiculously overpowered that unless you have stupidly long blocks, anti-knockdown or a nearby mesmer or elementalist you're going to die. --Shadowcrest 17:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It is OP'd, but kiting, blocking, condition removal, condition transfer, etc will stop it. If you have a competent team, they can wipe/disable the PS sin before it even touches you. Whether i run Derv, Necro, or Ranger, i can almost always get away from a PS sin.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 05:33, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::And Ojamo you need to chill out, the "where's the option to shut down..." was a joke based on how many people follow PvX like it's a religion.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 15:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC) um... I'm going to assume that you just didn't actually read what you reverted diff=1538297&oldid=1537781}} here. "Ginormous jugs ... gay pride belt" No value in that whatsoever. —Dr Ishmael 01:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it's a pretty accurate description of the armor. I fully support it. This 99 whatever fellow has made some great observations.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 19:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I would call it a personal observation rather than a description. I agree that it is border lining immature and it needs to stop. You have always been a good contributor in my book DNA, don't make me second guess that. -- [[User:Isk8|''Isk8]] (T/ 14:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Pain of Disenchantment Are you sure it didn't just remove prot spirit before dealing damage? --Macros 23:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I knew someone would ask that. I am really not that stupid. I asked my testing partner to cast Protective spirit + 3 other enchants, with prot spirit being the first. They had 520 health, and lost 100 from the spell. I have seen it reduced by prots before, but that was ages ago when it was first changed, so I am sure that Anet stealth fixed it.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 01:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC)